1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for producing a colored image-recording composition for electrophotography, electronic printing, electrostatic recording or the like or a colored composition for fluidized bed coating, electrostatic powder coating, powder coating or fine-powdery-resin-type coating, and also to a colored fine particulate composition obtained by the process.
2. Description of the Background
To obtain a colored image-recording composition, especially a colored image-recording composition capable of producing a picture having uniform tone and color density, it has been the conventional practice to first produce a natural resin (feedstock resin) through a polymerization process and, subsequent to cooling of the resin into flakes, to subject the resulting resin to processing such as coarse grinding, fine grinding, sacking, storage and shipping. Further, upon production of a toner for electrophotography or the like, materials required for the production--such as the thus-stored fine powder of the natural resin for the toner and a coloring matter and, if necessary, a charge control agent--are weighed based on a predetermined formula. Subsequent to their mixing in a mixer such as a tumbling mixer or Henschel mixer, the resultant mixture is fed to a resin kneader such as a twin-roll mill, triple-roll mill or kneader, where the mixture is heated to a temperature at least equal to a melting temperature of the resin, for example, to 130 to 180.degree. C. to melt the resin so that the coloring matter and, if any, the charge control agent are kneaded and dispersed in the resin. This conventional process requires such irksome and time-consuming processing, and consumes enormous heat energy is enormous.